omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Titan
Character Synopsis The Storm Titan 'is one of the elemental titans alongside Fire Titan and Ice Titan. He is a son of Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven, imbued witht he concept of storm and created for the sole purpose of serving The First World. Storm Titan claimed the sea, acting as it's ruler, however the other two titans didn't respond well with that and fought in an endless battle which eventually destroyed the entirety of The First World into fragments. This caused Bartleby to sing The Song of Creation to put Storm Titan and the rest of other titans to sleep for eternity. It's said that if he were to ever awaken again, the entire Spiral will be in danger Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B '| '''2-B ' 'Verse: '''Wizard101 '''Name: '''The Storm Titan (After absorbing the Aethyr, he's known as Aethyr Titan) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Likely billions of years (Has existed since the first world and was present at the revival of creation) '''Classification: '''Titan, Ruler of The Sea, Elemental of Storm '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Poison Manipulation & Magic (As the elemental of storm and the sea, Storm Titan is capable of manipulating storms capable of acting on an idealistic level), Matter Manipulation (Can break things down on a molecular level, as when he broke The First World alongside The Titans), Empowerment (The closer he is to storms, the stronger he progressively gets), Probability Manipulation (Able to decrease the changes of an opponent landing an attack and it's accuracy), Immortality (1 & 8, Exists as long as their is Storm Magic within the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation (Was created with the concept of storms, as he wields control over them to this level), Telepathy (Communicates with people across entire universes), Abstract Existence (The Titans are representations of elemental magic, with Storm Titan representing Storm Magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Fights with abstract and non-corporeal entities such as The Titans), Ressurection. Resistances to Paralysis, Mind Manipulation (Any high tier boss is immune to beugile), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Should be resistant to all schools of magic), Magic and Time Manipulation | All the same but significantly enhanced, Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Was unaffected and could use magical spells despite his probability to do so being reduced to 0%) and Magic 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Fought in an eternal battle with his brothers and said confrontation caused the First World to be broken into fragments. Was initially summoned by Grandmother Raven to destroy The Chaos Heart , which he was capable of doing if he wasn't stopped ) | '''Multiverse Level '(Absorbed the powers of the Aethyr, a creation of Grandmother Raven to prevent herself and Grandfather Spider from entering Empryea. The Aethyr Titan was capable of heavily wounding Grandfather Spider, who was regaining back his full power due to being near to the Chaos Heart, and Grandmother Raven, who was in a weakened state at the center of the Aethyr) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Fought on equal terms with Grandfather Spider. Gods such as Spider exist beyond the great wheel of existence, which views time having linearity as an illusion and is beyond it‘s singular flow) 'Lifting Ability: Class T '(His sheer size alone is enough to rival the biggest mountains) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Consistently spares with his brothers, Ice Titan and Fire Titanwho split the First World into fragments with sheer power. Was destroying the Chaos Heart, which was backed up by Bartleby) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Can survive the most powerful magic from his brothers and live through it. Can live through being assaulted by Grandfather Spider) '''Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal '(Split the entirety of The First World into fragments, of which should be comparable to The Spiral in size) 'Intelligence: Unknown, persumbly High '''(Has existed for billions of years and has fought with his brothers endlessely) '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Versions: Storm Titan | Aethyr Titan Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Triton's Trident '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Storm Magic: 'The very force of magic that Storm Titan embodies *'Hypnosis: 'The core focus of Storm Magic is hypnosis. *'Storm Prism: 'With a Storm Prism, The Player can convert the power of Storm Magic to Myth Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Storm Magic. *'Scion of Storm: 'In terms of physical damage, Scion of Storm is the most powerful attacking spell the Player has. This attacks the opponent with the full force of Storm Magic, infused with the might of Bartleby. *'Glowbug Squall: 'A powerful Storm spell that attacks the enemy with bugs that manipulate electricity, and is infused in Shadow Magic. *'Insane Bolt: 'A last resort of sorts. While it is a Storm spell, it deals damage through the Moon school. It has a 50% chance of dealing insane damage to the opponent, however, it has a 50% chance of backfiring and killing the one who casts it. *'Cleanse Charm: 'With this spell, The Player can remove any negative charms that were cast on him. *'Lightning Strike: 'With this spell, The Player can increase the probability rate of his Storm spells by 10% *'Storm Lord: '''The Storm Lord is a well-known storm spell that deals damage through the storms and induces paralysis on the opponent for 30 seconds Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Wizard101 Category:Rulers Category:Demi-Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Trident Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 2